Sentry: Hulk Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Quotation = Not if I''' have any say in the matter, Void! | Speaker = Sentry | StoryTitle1 = The Sentry & Hulk | Synopsis1 = Hulk stands together with several other heroes at the Statue of Liberty, ready to face the great evil known only as the Void. He looks up into the dark, stormy sky. As the rain pours and the lightning flashes, he sees Sentry flying through he air, high above. The Hulk remembers Sentry as the only man he ever truly trusted, and the man who swore to protect him. Suddenly a memory pushes itself to the forefront of his mind, a horrible memory. The memory is this; he was never meant to remain as the Hulk, and it was all a terrible misunderstanding. A small light orb appears in his hand, and he begins remembering what happened... : After Bruce Banner was bathed in gamma rays in the history-making accident that birthed the Hulk, the monster went on many rampages, angry and frustrated at the world who constantly, hated and hurt him. He was smashing things when the Sentry happened upon him, and told him to stop breaking things, or else he'd hurt him. This made the Hulk angry, and he threw a train at the hero. The Sentry used his powers on the Hulk, and the green goliath suddenly fell to his knees in front of him. The Hulk's anger left him, and the Sentry communicated with Bruce Banner's mind, telling him that his powers seem to have a calming affect on the creature and that he can make Bruce well again. He said that as long as he stays close to him, Bruce will have nothing to fear. Sentry took the Hulk back to his tower, and Hulk lived there. Slowly, over time, he helped Bruce to learn to harness and control his power, giving him control over his transformations. The Hulk and Sentry fought evil together and went on many adventures, and after that time, the Hulk became a hero, not a monster. After one particular adventure involving Hulk and Sentry defeating the Lobster Men, the two heroes were celebrated by the city, Suddenly, a flaming man flew down from the sky, and Hulk could sense in his heart that the Sentry was afraid. Suddenly, a darkness enveloped the sky and lightning struck the tallest tower. The man became a giant shadow, and began attacking Hulk, but Sentry fought back. The shadow creature's tendrils touched the Hulk, and the behemoth's life suddenly flashed before his eyes. He saw his and Banner's life, and suddenly learned all about Betty Ross, her father, General Ross, his Joe Fixit and Devil Hulk personalities, and Betty's death, and all the tragedy and loss to come. As he watched, Hulk's body fell, and he crashed into a bus below. After that, days went by, and Hulk still saw no sign of his friend the Sentry, and he began to cry. He went on several rampages, and finally fled to the desert to be alone, where he was left to reflect on everything that had happened recently. Now, the Hulk stands with the other heroes, prepared to face the Void, the shadow creature, again. He knows that he'll lose, and he thinks that this is less about losing his life, and more about retaining what he has left of his soul. The story is continued in Sentry: Spider-Man #1... | Writer1_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler1_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker1_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Colourist1_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = John Roshell | Editor1_1 = Mike Marts | Editor1_2 = Mike Raicht | Appearing1 = '''Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Lobster people Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Vision : * * * * Hulk (Bruce Banner) (Alternate future) Races and Species: * * Lobster People Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** * Lobster Planet Items: * * * Vehicles: * Train * White car * Bus | Solicit = | Notes = Publication Notes * This story is told through the style of older 60s comics, and several fake Incredible Hulk covers were used to boast the Hulk's initial battle with the Sentry. Continuity Notes * Hulk and Sentry's longstanding friendship is mentioned again in , and it is again revisited when Hulk and Sentry are pitted against each other in . As of , they're not really friends anymore. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}